Engaged with Affairs
by Kyouhaku
Summary: AUInuKag Kagome is engaged to popular businessman Hojo. As luck would have it, he happens to be in on some big plan with demons that could very well kill her. And that's where Inuyasha becomes her bodyguard. Except he's not exactly the good guy either...
1. The Engagement

**AN: **Trying out a new story it would seem. Of course my version of trying out is writing one chapter and then lollygagging around…I had this idea exactly a year ago, except for the fact that everything has changed. Sort of. I'll get around to The Experiment and as far as Double Threat…well that's just for my own time really. Back up for when I get bored.

**Disclaimer: **I wish Inuyasha were mine…or at least his little ears! How cute are they? Well…yeah. I don't own Inuyasha.

**Engaged with Affairs**

**Chapter One**

**The Engagement**

Perfect was the only word Kagome could use to describe how she felt. Somehow, some sort of joy just seeped deep into her heart whenever she glanced at her engagement ring. If she lifted her hand up and tilted it at just the right angle, light would bounce off of it, sending little shards dancing across the room. The euphoria from last night had still not left her mind.

"Hojou…" she murmured, gazing at the ring a little while longer.

Everything would've been even better had the paparazzi stayed away. Hojou was, after all, a very wealthy, handsome, young, and now, ex-bachelor. Everyone needed coverage on it. Kagome didn't mind at first…it actually felt good to be caught in the spotlight every now and then, considering all she did on a daily basis was work at a flower shop. But now, it was becoming a hindrance.

Everywhere they went, cameras were sure to follow – and along with it, scathing remarks from jealous women. Most of them claimed she was a gold digger, just looking to get his cash and run. Funnily enough, Kagome hadn't even liked him that much in the beginning.

He started off by coming to the flower shop once, buying just a modest amount of roses while sparking (or at least attempting) to have a conversation with her. Kagome found it odd that _the _Hojou was their small, plain flower shop, but wasn't too amused. He was a little too friendly for her tastes…and when he started making more visits, buying more flowers each time (and sometimes he didn't!) she became accustomed to him, wondering just how many flowers this mystery girl of his had. Surprisingly, the media didn't know too much about him…and most of the paparazzi attacks were random. He surprisingly blended in; he wasn't someone you'd recognize on first glance after all.

"How does this mystery girl of yours react to all these flowers?" Kagome once asked while watering a group of lilies.

Hojou shuffled his feet, pretending to be interested by the flora. Kagome raised a brow at this, wondering where the sudden silence came up. Usually he did all the talking.

"Come on Hojou, it's not like I didn't know there was someo-"

"Kagome, would you like to go on a date? I mean, if it's okay with you. I was thinking out to dinner…somewhere nice. Not overly done, but not cheap either." He rushed the last part quickly, waiting with hesitant ears. What if she rejected him? What if she laughed right in his face?

She gave him a subtle sideways glance before allowing a smile to creep upon her face. "That would be nice."

"'Nice'?" He blinked, the words sounding strangely odd on his tongue.

"It's a yes, in other words," she added, looking up at him with a sly grin.

Hojou beamed brighter than the sun and the moon put together.

And that had all been two years ago. By the first year of their relationship, Kagome was sure in the fact that she was falling for him, and falling for him hard. She was in love, really. She had waited and waited for Hojou to drop down on his knee and pop the question, but at the same time worried. There was always that small corner of doubt that niggled at her mind as if by its own accord.

However, now that it was over and done with, Kagome felt as confident as ever. The doubt had passed for the most part, and if she wasn't optimistic about their future, then it was doomed from the start.

--

"Finally engaged, eh?" Kouga mumbled, tapping his hands against the smooth, wooden tabletop. Hojou sat before him in a chair that wasn't as comfy as it appeared to be earlier. He was sweating bullets and Kouga could only smirk at that. Fear was such a common thing among humans.

"Y-Yeah. I proposed to her last night."

"I know that, nitwit. Obviously I wouldn't have brought it up in the first place," he bit out, slightly aggravated by the density of his brain.

Hojou nearly fainted from Kouga's voice; his hands were clammy as he desperately tried to grip the handles of the chair. He was sure that his knees were about to melt and become a puddle on the ground before him, rendering him powerless. And then Kouga would naturally laugh and boast about how being a demon was so much better before swiping through with his claws…but that was just his imagination.

"So." Kouga leaned back in his seat, allowing the poor man to regain some of his breath. The overwhelming urge to vomit was hanging over his head…not just for himself, but for Kagome. "Any updates on the jewel?"

"She still w-wears it around her neck everyday." He spluttered.

Kouga frowned slightly. "Is this girl brave or just stupid? Wearing the jewel around her neck like that! It's powerful and who knows how much money it'd go for on the market! I wonder why Naraku hasn't even taken it himself…it's not like she's some powerful demon. She's just a human girl. A simple human girl."

Hojou bit his lip. "Well, I don't think he'd want to make a scene for the public…he's one of the top CEOs in the country."

"I know that!" Kouga snapped, sending Hojou into another spasm. "God, why Naraku ever enlisted you is _beyond _me. You jump at every simple noise," he added, taking a stab at his nervousness.

"Maybe you should try trusting your boss more often, hm?"

Kouga, being the hypocrite he'd never admit to be, jumped in his seat upon hearing Naraku's voice behind him. Naraku merely smirked and walked into Kouga's office, glancing at the spacious room with little interest. His office was way better anyways…

"Naraku sir!" Kouga exclaimed, rising to his feet before giving a deep bow. Naraku eyed him with disgust. He hated it when people groveled, though it had its perks…

"So about how much of the profits did we say we'd give you?" He shifted his body in the direction of the simpering Hojou, hands clasped tightly behind his back. A smile was on his face, though it didn't look too sincere. Any trace of his supposed 'kind' looks disappeared upon gazing into his eyes. They were the archetypal red, displaying darker motives and sinful qualities.

"I…I think…15 maybe?"

Naraku gave a small 'tut' noise with a simple cluck of the tongue.

"My, my…I don't think that's what we agreed on last month. It was 20, and I'm more than willing to help you achieve that…though I don't know why you want to do such a grievous, troublesome job such as this just to get that small sum of money compared to what you could make within a month. But then again…I hear that your company isn't as…successful as it appears to be?" He added softly, a malicious glint in his eyes.

Hojou hung his head, reluctant to admit that the company was starting to lose money. Their net worth had dropped considerably, though he had managed to cover that small problem up…maybe small wasn't the word to describe it.

"In any case," Naraku suddenly boomed, gazing at the side to the wall, seeming to stare right through it, "your services are greatly appreciated. I do think you went a little overboard though on waiting all that time to propose…she seemed quite eager to be your wife." He grinned at his own comment, sending Hojou further into despair.

He hated to put Kagome through this, especially because she was completely oblivious to everything that was going. In fact, most of the public was. Hardly anyone knew that his business was slowly losing its edge and that he was gambling with demons, something that most people were wary of. But God, he was desperate…and even though 20 percent of the profits wouldn't be enough to cover all the damage, it'd definitely help some. Besides, Naraku had estimated that the jewel itself would go for about three million at the very least.

Regret was building up in him, so he steeled himself, trying to block out the thoughts of Kagome's reaction when she realized everything that was going on. She would be torn if she found out he was after some jewel for money…

Some part of him hoped she'd never find out.

"Hojou," Naraku barked, sending him out of his thoughts. "If you were paying any attention at all," he paused to see Hojou's weary gaze, "then you'll know that I just said we've hired a bodyguard for Kagome."

"A bodyguard?"

"Are you deaf? That's what I said. Of course, he's not exactly a bodyguard, but for the public eye that will be his purpose. With him around, it'll be easier to get the job done…assuming we might run into some resistance on her part…"

Hojou suppressed a shudder. It was all too clear what Naraku was implying. If she even dared to defend herself, this bodyguard or whoever would be forced to kill her.

"Wouldn't that raise suspicion?" Kouga piped up, suddenly worming his way back into the conversation. "If after this girl gets a bodyguard and then all of a sudden she's dead? The public will naturally guess it was him."

"Indeed they would. And that's why I've already had rumors spread around that Hojou is being targeted. It's only logical that anyone who was after him would use his fiancée as an example to what may happen to him."

"Wait! You've already sent out rumors that people are targeting me?!"

"Yes." Naraku replied coldly. "Inuyasha will be the one to guard her. It'll make the job easier to get done. The plan is to hopefully take the jewel without a bit of trouble. And poor Kagome will think she's misplaced it and then move on with her life. And if she decides to take the difficult path, she'll have to willing to fight for her life."

"Right…right," Hojou raked a hand through his short hair, wondering why he decided to go through with this. He had been dating her for a year when Naraku had suddenly shown up, right around the time his company's business started to do a downward spiral. He needed the money and apparently Kagome contained a very, very special jewel that could grant any wish the heart desired…and it'd fetch more than a pretty penny.

But she was so possessive of it! She rarely ever let anyone look at it, much less touch it. It was very precious to her, and the thing was, she didn't even know its real power. To her, it was just a sacred heirloom.

Hojou wished she'd get rid of the damn thing…if not for her sake, then his own if it got him to back out of this stupid plan.

--

"A…bodyguard? Hojou, no!" Kagome protested. "That's ridiculous!"

"Kagome, please. It's for your own good." He felt sick to his stomach.

"Come on Hojou. You're kidding me right? Why would anyone wait now to attack? They've had a long time…"

"It's not that simple," he chided. "Please, just…bear with me. He's very good at what he does. Trust me on this one okay? I just worry for your safety."

"But…alright. Alright." She relented, eyes reflecting her glum attitude. "I still don't understand the fuss. And shouldn't you be the one with the bodyguards?! It's not like they're targeting me." She almost gave a laugh at the thought. The only people she suspected to attack her were those lovesick women who swooned at the mere sight of Hojou.

"Well, like I said before, it's a very complicated situation…" he paused, mouth open to say something else, however he found he couldn't bring himself to. "I…You know that…"

"Go on…"

"You know that I love you right?"

Kagome blinked, caught off guard for a few moments.

"Well, yeah. I love you too," she smiled, the crease that usually formed between her brows when she was stressed gone.

Hojou barely returned the gesture before walking over to the door. "Inuyasha's probably outside waiting."

"Right." Kagome pursed her lips once more upon being reminded of her bodyguard. Somehow she felt…miffed. It was as if he was keeping something from her, but she didn't want to spoil anything. For goodness sake's! They'd only been engaged for a day…and he was looking out for her…

Kagome looked up suddenly when she heard the shuffling of feet. She trailed up the pair of unfamiliar legs, already knowing the other person was Hojou.

What she saw surprised her…the name was strange enough, but this man was definitely stranger than his name…but it was very fitting now that she thought of it. His long, white mane and shocking golden eyes…plus the two fuzzy triangles atop his head – a true dog demon it seemed.

"So this is thing that needs protection?"

Kagome felt a strange gurgle rise up her throat in indignation as Hojou sighed softly. "Her name is Kagome…please try to remember it!" What a gentlemen! Kagome cooed.

Inuyasha scoffed and chose to ignore the statement. Upon looking at her he could tell she was one of those whiney, needy women in constant need of protection. At least he was getting a small percentage of money from that bastard Naraku…only five percent actually…cheap bastard.

"Hello," Kagome greeted curtly before turning the other cheek. This guy was definitely on her dislike list…he'd better find a way to redeem himself or she simply wouldn't put up with him. And that was final.

"Feh," Inuyasha grumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Kagome's brow furrowed upon catching a side glance at his actions. Pursing her lips, she trotted over to Hojou who's hair was slightly disarrayed with all the hand-raking he had been doing in the past 24 hours.

"Maybe we should reconsider this, Hojou…I don't think we're going to be getting along."

"Just give it a chance, Kagome. Hey, he's defending your life, right Inuyasha?"

"Perhaps…" Inuyasha mumbled. Hojou frowned. "Of course," Inuyasha spat loudly.

Kagome wasn't convinced.

"I don't think he's very trustworthy…" by now Kagome was desperate to find some excuse.

"Oh for the love of god!" Inuyasha threw his hands up in the air, a fierce glower in his eyes. "Do I have to take a fucking bullet for you right now? Geez, all you've been doing these past five minutes is bitching and moaning."

Kagome's eyes widened considerably and Hojou found he didn't have the energy to soothe the flames.

"Excuse me?!"

"You heard what I said!" He snapped irritably.

"FINE."

"Right back at ya, princess!" He sneered.

Hojou began to consider asking for a higher raise in the percentages he'd earn…this was a little too dramatic for his comfort.

"Now, now…let's all settle down." Hojou began, attempting to restore some balance in the room. Kagome made a small 'hmph!' noise under her breath while Inuyasha merely ignored the both of them. He hated being subjected to such menial tasks…the girl had enough annoying qualities in her to ward off _anyone_.

"Well, I should get going now." Kagome shrugged on her jacket (it was late fall), and trudged out of the office, Hojou giving her a quick goodbye. She heard footsteps behind her and upon turning around, found Inuyasha following her, bringing his bad mood along as well.

"What are you doing?"

"My job." He said it in the 'god-you-must-be-brain-damaged-so-I-better-keep-it-simple' look. Kagome felt like punching him, but the softer, calmer side of herself told her to stay put. She would not act like a stupid child.

"I didn't know your shift started now," she replied coolly.

"It starts 24/7…better get used to it," he smirked, showing off a tiny fang.

Kagome bit her lip but settled for readjusting the purse on her shoulder. Tossing her head back before gazing forward, she walked briskly with an air of confidence and apathy. She'd just pretend he wasn't there. Except it was kind of annoying when she could feel little puffs of his breath down the back of her neck.

Inuyasha watched with mild interest, reveling in how easily annoyed she got.

It was especially fun how she'd set off at a faster pace, only to become more rigid when she realized he was keeping in perfect sync with her.

Kagome opted for walking off to the side so that he was now next to her instead of behind her. It was nerve-wracking to be honest. She didn't know how those other people managed being surrounded by five or more bodyguards lived.

"What sort of demon are you?"

"And why do you care?" He frowned slightly at the sudden convivial tone she carried. He sincerely hoped she wasn't bipolar…he didn't sign on board for this…

She gave a small shrug of the shoulders. "Just curious."

"Dog," he grunted.

"Figured you were. Something's off though. As nonhuman as you may look," Inuyasha sputtered at this, but Kagome quickly continued, allowing him no chance to retaliate, "you're still different. I can tell."

"…"

"Well?"

"Human…" he mumbled.

"I can't hear you. You're going to have to talk louder than that." She berated.

"Human!" He suddenly exclaimed.

"Ah." Kagome gave a small twitch of the lips upwards. "Thought so."

Inuyasha narrowed his gaze at her as her mood seemed to lighten considerably. He didn't see how she could become happy again after this.

But as he looked at her, he noticed something gleaming.

The Shikon jewel in all its glory, hanging around her neck as if she had bought from some local jewelry store. No wonder she'd need protection…once more and more demons (and maybe even humans) started to hear about the jewel, she'd be in all sorts of danger…

She had to be on her guard now.

Especially when it came down to him.

* * *

**AN: **Slow start sort of? We'll see where this goes. Don't worry if you're confused…I'm sure it'll be explained in the near future…whatever it is that you may be wondering. Don't you feel good when even the author doesn't know what they're doing? Just kidding…I think. God, I'll stop rambling. But be sure to tell me what you think! All comments are appreciated. 


	2. Distractions

**AN: **Got the second part done. I'm still trying to outline this whole thing so that it ties in nicely, but we'll see how well that actually goes. I'm officially on break too, so that makes me beyond thrilled. It's so nice not having to wake up only to be hassled around. Meh. Anyways, continue on!

**Disclaimer: **This shouldn't even have to be explained. I don't own Inuyasha though…

**Engaged with Affairs**

**Chapter Two**

**Distractions**

This was getting to be a pain. Every night was becoming this terrible pattern where Hojou wouldn't show up home from work for whatever reason. Usually he ended up coming home between one and three. At first it upset her and she was frantic with worry, but now it had settled into a dull throb of annoyance. It was just weird how the minute they were engaged, he decided to work even harder. Maybe he was the one with cold feet…

Looking out her apartment window, she saw the lone figure of Inuyasha below her. A furl of smoke stemmed from the cigarette lazily hanging between his fingers. She studied his actions carefully, watching everything from the tiny ash of a cigarette falling to the ground to the twitch of an ear.

Inuyasha then dropped his cigarette and grounded it out before pulling out his phone. Kagome wrinkled her nose in curiosity, wondering who would be calling him at this time. It was 1:30 in the morning after all…if it was Hojou, she'd be pretty annoyed. It wouldn't make sense to call Inuyasha over his fiancée.

She shoved her window open as quietly as she could, Inuyasha's voice that was once muffled now clear through the still night air.

"Yeah…yeah I'm over here right now.

"The girl?" And suddenly, his head snapped up to lock gazes with Kagome.

Kagome stood still with an unexplainable fear before promptly shutting the window and traipsing to her bedroom. They were talking about her. Whoever it was on the other line…she didn't know why her throat suddenly closed up, but maybe it was the way he whipped around to look at her, as if checking to make sure she wasn't there.

Was he hiding something from her?

_No…no. It probably doesn't even matter_, she chided. Kagome headed upstairs, to their bedroom. She smiled slightly, enjoying the fact that they finally lived together. They decided to live together, considering the wedding was only a month away. They were rather impatient.

She quickly changed, eager to fall asleep so that her mind would stop stressing over every little detail. When she finally settled, the door to their apartment opened and closed. Her heart stopped for a moment, hoping it was Hojou, but it quickly started up again upon finding out it was only Inuyasha. After having him hang around the place for a week, she had picked up ways to find out who was who. Inuyasha didn't take small quiet steps like Hojou. His feet seemed to thunder down on the floor with purposeful strides.

Kagome turned on her side, willing him to go away. He was alright and all (once you got past the ego) but right now, she felt sort of wary around him. Kagome gave a grunt of annoyance and turned over on her side so that her back was to the door.

She cringed when she heard the doorknob jiggle a little before relenting and allowing the hanyou to poke his head in. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, willing him to go away.

"Oi. Kagome."

No response.

"I know you're up. Your heart wouldn't be beating that fast…unless of course…well…" he gave a small smirk. "I'll leave the rest of that thought to you."

Kagome's eyes shot wide open, feeling disgusted.

"You PERVERT!" She shrieked, jolting up.

Inuyasha grinned, amused at how easily she reacted to his jibes.

"Well, just came to check on you or whatever. Technically I'm supposed to search the bedroom, just in case of hidden explosives or whatever. But I figured you'd live." He waved his hand in a flippant manner, hardly registering Kagome's heated glares.

"Why did Hojou even pick you? You're barely a bodyguard!"

"Oh boohoo. Just be happy you're alive. And don't underestimate me. I'm more capable than you are that's for sure," he added, alluding to his non-humanly side. Kagome folded her arms, refusing to look at him. Regardless of the fact that he was a demon, or at least half, it didn't mean he was any good.

A few silent moments passed before Inuyasha sighed and turned around, almost shutting the door behind him completely when Kagome spoke up.

"Do you know where Hojou is?" she asked softly. She sounded very lonely at that moment. "He's never home when he says he'll be. He used to…but then we got engaged, and well…here you are."

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose at the way she referenced to him being there. Harsh.

"Maybe he's busy," he replied offhandedly, knowing full well what he was doing.

Kagome gave a derisive snort. "I'm sure. Just like he was busy all those nights before we got engaged. What if he doesn't want to get married? What if he's planning on leaving?!"

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably, quite aware that he did not take this job just to listen to some girl pour out her guy problems. "Look, I don't know! All he did was hire me! So stop your whining and just sleep! It's not like I'm your marriage counselor." He huffed, shutting the door behind him.

He stood beside the door for a few moments, his sensitive hearing finally picking up the steady breaths Kagome was taking. She was asleep, for now at least.

Inuyasha trekked downstairs into the living room before dropping himself into an armchair. It was late, and Hojou was still yet to be found. He gave an aggravated sigh, finding it quite awkward to be alone with the girl, even if she was sleeping.

As he yawned and sunk deeper into the chair, the jiggling of the doorknob could be heard and he instantly shot awake. His muscles relaxed upon finding out it was just Hojou. The man stepped in, his hair disheveled, something odd for him; the guy looked perfect no matter what it seemed. Inuyasha smiled smugly, wondering what Naraku was putting the guy through. He knew how to cause stress like no other.

"Pretty late, huh?" he drawled, stretching his limbs as he got out of the chair. Hojou gave a small frown but sighed tiredly, dropping his jacket on the unoccupied couch.

"Not only does the company itself have me on my toes, but that boss of yours is killing me!"

Inuyasha shrugged. "You're human. You can't take stress like that." He made sure he stressed 'human'.

Hojou raised a brow. "In any case…do you think it's possible that you guys can get the Shikon jewel and I can still be married to Kagome? I really do love her, you know."

"If she's as possessive of the thing as you claim, then I can't give any likely answers. It comes down to this – does she value that jewel more or her life?"

A frown marred Hojou's features, and he was sure he was getting permanent wrinkle lines around his mouth. "I can't believe I'm doing this…"

Inuyasha gave a snort. "You have to go through with it. Once you're in, you're in."

"I know, I know…well, you know how the saying goes: hindsight is 20/20," he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. His whole body felt like jelly and he wanted nothing more than to sleep on a cloud. But the bed would be the next best thing. He gave a yawn and trotted up the stairs, opening the bedroom door quietly so as not to wake Kagome.

He paused for a moment, taking in the scene before him. She truly was beautiful, and not in the way you'd see on a magazine cover – she was genuine. Her soft black hair was splayed on the white pillow, causing a huge contrast within the picture. She was currently on her side, her back facing him. Hojou crept quietly around the bed to his side, pulling out his tie and stripping off his shirt and pants so that he was down to his boxers and a white undershirt. Trying to make as little movement as possible, he lifted the covers, easily gliding under them.

He took a few more minutes to stare at her peaceful face. Was his company really worth this? When he had struck this deal, he was under the impression that she would easily give up the jewel, but he soon found out how guarded she was about it. It was special to her, obviously and had been in the family for generations.

So when it came down to it, could he really live with himself, knowing that he was responsible for her death?

--

"We've had information leak out that Naraku, under the alias of Kagewaki Hitomi, is starting to plot something along with some other demons. Apparently he wants a very rare, powerful jewel that's in possession of a young woman, Kagome Higurashi. Oddly enough, she's engaged to Hojou who, as of late, has been having business meetings with him." Nobunaga stated, leaning back in his chair and studying the two faces before him.

Sango and Miroku exchanged odd looks before Sango leaned forward carefully. "Are you suggesting that Hojou may be involved with some demons?"

Nobunaga nodded, unconsciously reaching to scratch behind his ear. "That's what one of our detectives has been saying."

Sango pursed her lips for a moment. "Could you tell us who this detective is?"

Nobunaga shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Right now, this detective is in a very tight spot. I can't risk giving any information out, even to you two."

Sango opened her mouth to protest before Miroku gently pushed her back by the shoulder. She gave a frustrated sigh before relenting.

"And what do you want us to do exactly?"

"I want you to go undercover as a married couple next door to Hojou and his fiancée. We already have a place rented out for you next door to them, so I advise that you get in quick. Keep an eye on Hojou most of all. Watch for when he leaves, when he comes back, who he's socializing with and so on. It wouldn't hurt to study the Higurashi girl either."

Sango nodded her head firmly while Miroku seemed sort of lost. "Married?" He eagerly turned to Sango. "This is perfect! After all this time waiting and it's finally happening!"

"I don't think so!" She snarled, jumping out of her chair.

Nobunaga dropped his head into his hands, suddenly wondering if it was the right choice to send these two on the job…

--

"But Hojou! You said it was your off day!" Kagome hurriedly placed a plate back in the cupboard so she could catch up with Hojou before he left.

"I guess there's been a change of plans," he replied, tugging on the sleeve of his jacket. "I'm really sorry, truly, I am! It's just that things are hectic –" he paused to bend down and fix the lace on his shoe "– and the company really needs me."

Inuyasha stood in the corner, surveying Hojou intensely. He saw the panic and nervousness in his blue eyes, and he also saw the way Kagome's body went rigid upon hearing his excuse. Was their marriage already in shambles when they weren't even married to begin with?

"Right…I understand," Kagome said softly, bowing her head. She quickly lifted it up, patting Hojou on the shoulders. "Go on then. I'll be home waiting." She gave a small smile which Hojou returned before exiting the apartment. The door slammed leaving an echoing noise resounding through her ears.

Always excuses now…

Inuyasha tucked his chin close to his chest, wondering what she might do next. He was slightly stunned to see Kagome walk back into the kitchen, almost as if she were blissfully unaware that Hojou had cancelled his off day with her. Keeping his guard up for a few more moments, he relaxed when nothing happened. However, it was short-lived when he heard the cracking of plate while the water ran in the sink.

Maybe she was a little more upset than he thought.

For some reason, he was almost scared to enter the kitchen. She was just a human girl after all…_Yeah_, he snorted. _A human girl that could probably kill me_.

Kagome caught him out of the corner of her eye as she turned slightly and bent down to dispose of the broken dish.

"What do you want?" She bit out.

Inuyasha gulped but steeled himself. "Just…nothing." God, she was scary. He could almost feel the anger radiating off of her in tidal waves.

The minute those words escaped his lips, Kagome was sent into a ranting frenzy.

"Can you really _believe _him?! How does he expect this relationship of ours to work if he's never even around to make it exist in the first place?! I'm just so sick of him putting work first. I mean, I understand, I do. He's busy. But would it hurt just once to actually spend time with me? It's like once we got married, that was it – the goal was completed. But that's not even the beginning of it! We're living the rest of our _lives _together – weddings, kids, jobs!" Kagome's cheeks were flushed with anger as she stopped to regain her breath.

Inuyasha was simply dumbfounded.

And then it clicked. She didn't even know of the troubles going on within Hojou's company – of course she wouldn't. There'd be no reason to tell her unless Hojou wanted her to panic. He was just giving the idea that they were entering a secure marriage.

But what was the point? She'd most likely die anyways…Hojou needed that jewel more than anything. Naraku was willing to give him twenty percent of the profits, and lately, Inuyasha had secretly heard of him thinking about upping the profit percentage if Hojou did extra. The extra mile meaning that Hojou would fork over his company to Naraku, and in return, Naraku would not only grant him more money, but also ensure that Hojou wouldn't get in trouble with the law for embezzlement and so on. The poor guy was desperate for himself at this point.

He could only imagine how hard it would hit Kagome when she found out her soon-to-be husband was committing fraud and associating with demons…

"You know he really cares about you though," god, he could tell this was going to get sappy. "He's just a really busy guy. And with all these death threats surrounding him…tough life."

Kagome sniffled. "Yeah. Sure."

Oh god…she wasn't going to cry was she?

Ah, he could smell the saltiness in the room.

And he was absolutely horrified when he saw her walking towards him, head bowed. _Don't tell me she wants comfort!_

However, she merely shoved past him and stomped upstairs before promptly slamming the door to the bedroom shut.

She was really pissed.

Inuyasha sighed, part of him feeling completely unmoved by the situation, and the other side feeling slightly guilty for letting her go on crying like that. He _hated _seeing women cry…his mother cried a lot, that much he knew.

And so he trailed up the stairs, damning his human consciousness every step of the way. She had better been grateful for all the cheering up he was about to do for her. And if she was still pissed off, then she could become a rotten old hag for all he cared – point blank being he tried.

He stopped outside of her room, not missing the hiccups and sniffles, and rather inappropriately wondered if she had flooded herself in there. He held a breath before curling his hand into a fist to knock. The choked sniffling paused momentarily only for Kagome to cry out "Go away!"

Inuyasha's expression faltered before he casually replied back, "Alright."

Her sobbing resumed until Inuyasha deftly twisted the doorknob open and walked inside. Kagome was bewildered upon seeing him walk in as if he missed the clear message she had sent. "Are you stupid?!" She yelled, clambering off the bed only to try and shoo him away. Inuyasha didn't budge against her tiny form, merely pushing her to the side gently.

"Maybe you should try locking the door when you're going through a weep session."

"You're such a jerk!" She spat.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, silently praying to whichever god that prayed to listen. "Stop being so difficult and depressed. It's not like it's going to make him come back home any sooner. Imagine if he saw you spilling your guts like that."

"He'd comfort me!"

"Yeah, well I'd put two plugs in my ears if it meant getting rid of your wailing!"

Kagome balled her hands into fists. "How dare you act like you're so much better! You don't even know me or our relationship! It's assumptive jerks like you that make me sick!"

Inuyasha hardly seemed moved by her words. She was such an emotional rollercoaster, and Inuyasha couldn't help but wondered how she snagged a guy, especially one like Hojou who seemed to be a more "keep the head on the shoulders" type of guy.

"I _know _I'm better!" He gave a callous grin while Kagome felt like steam was coming out of her ears.

"At least I'm not arrogant and stupid like you," she huffed and folded her arms almost daring him to say something against that.

"But on the upside…I think I just got your mind off of that guy…even if just for a second." He added, afraid it'd send her into another fiery frenzy which involved him getting beaten to a pulp. He was pretty sure it was against the rules to hurt the person you were hired to protect…except he wasn't _really _a bodyguard so those rules didn't apply. Much.

Kagome froze, her eyes blinking as if trying to assess the situation. Had he really just done that? For her? She felt…pleasant. Odd, but pleasant. And it was true…in that split second that she had been swapping insults with him, she forgotten that she had a fiancé who didn't even seem to live with her.

"…Thank you," she gave a soft smile, instantly feeling better. Maybe Inuyasha wasn't too much of a jerk.

"Keh. No problem…just don't expect any more favors from me again! I'm only supposed to protect your life, not your mentality."

"Of course, Inuyasha. Although I guess the only thing I could suggest is that you actually _do _your job." She smiled wryly, earning a glare from him.

"I offer protection!"

"You sit downstairs watching television, or you go out and smoke –" She trailed off, suddenly remembering that time he had found out she was listening in on his conversation.

She sincerely hoped he had forgotten all of that.

"Which reminds me!" Inuyasha cut in. "Can I have a little privacy when I'm on the phone?" He snapped, walking out of the room.

Apparently he wasn't susceptible to senior moments as she had hoped.

**AN: **Not really a cliff-hanger of sorts. But Sango and Miroku were introduced! Yay! Gotta love those two…anyways, tell me what you think! hinthint (I am sooo pathetic…)


End file.
